The Ritual that Caused the Time Traveling
by Ghosts140296
Summary: In attempt to save the people Hermione loves and is allied to she researched and found a very old ritual in the restricted section of the library. Although not everything goes as planned when the ritual is performed. Read to find out what happens!
1. The Spell

_Disclaimer: I do not know if I am the first one to come up with this or not._

The Spell

This is a spell from the old ways. If mother magic finds you worthy of her blessing then the ritual will work and her blessing will protect you from your enemies. While setting up the ritual make sure to draw the diagram below in magic chalk. In the place of the words though add what the representation of the word is. Though for the Life representation you must add the blood of all the ones you want to protect. The Air, Fire, Water and Earth representations must come from the ritual castor place of residence.

{Here is a picture of a pentagram diagram with the word **Air above the first point of the star of the pentagram**. On the the left side of the word Air there is** the word Fire at the first point on that side** and below that **at the bottom point on that side is the word Earth**. On the right side of the word Air is t**he word Water at the first point on that side** and below that **at the bottom point on that side is the word Life**. Then there is **an arrow pointing to the middle with the words Stand Here**.}

While Standing In The Middle Say This:

With Fire of the Past

Water of the Blood Essence

Earth of the Body and Strength

Air of the Future that has yet to come

Life of the Magic that flows in us all

Protect these People from Harm and Disaster

Then after finishing saying the spell burn a list of the names of the ones you want to be protected and make sure to do this while standing in the middle


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Anything Recognizable is the work of the one and only __**J.K. Rowling.**_

_(Author's Note is at the bottom)_

The Ritual that Caused the Time Traveling

Hermione Granger was just about to finish the ritual having set everything up perfectly and had a list of the people that she wanted protected. So with a wand in hand, list in her robe pocket with a time turner she forgot was in there. She walked into the center of the star ready to finish what she came in the room of requirement to do.

"With Fire of the Past

Water of the Blood Essence

Earth of the Body and Strength

Air of the Future that has yet to come

Life of the Magic that flows in us all

Protect these People from Harm and Disaster." Hermione Said and reached into her pocket for the list but instead it fell to the ground the time turner falling on top and breaking.

There was a huge blast and it her forward into a black hole. But not only her but everyone who was on the list was sent forward. The list said: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, George Weasley, Severus Snape, Ginerva Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley, Viktor Krum, Ronald Weasley, Fenrir Greyback, Sirius Black, Hannah Abbott, Vincent Crabbe, Luna Lovegood, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Charlie Weasley, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Rubeus Hagrid, Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Theodore Nott, Patarvi Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Gabrielle Delacour, Dudley Dursley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodulphus Lestrange.

A black hole opened up and spit everyone that was on the list out in a pile. They ended in order that they were on the list.

Two big groups were out hanging out near the lake. The first years and a group of fifth/sixth years looked up when they appeared.

"Am I hallucinating or is there a group of deaged versions of our parents over there." Gabriella Weasley said pointing in the direction of the huge group.

"If you are than its a mass hallucination and in that case I think all ten of us will need to be checked out in the hospital wing." Quadarius Hagrid said half-joking

_Author's Note: I wanted to mention that the title is a work in progress, along with the fact that a lot the children and couples are not what they are in the books and movies. Also I any readers want to read or have my notes showing the coupling, kids, and friendships than let me know in your review and I may think of uploading it to the story._

**_I hope you Enjoyed the story!_**


End file.
